riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Abraham Character Connections
Ossyrians= Autumn Keyes [[Abraham Keyes|Abraham Keyes's]] wife and truly his better half in life. [[Autumn Lesedi|Autumn Keyes]] is the only person who can keep this man in check. The two of them have many traits in common as well as the typical Ossyrian traits such as being able to drink copious amounts of alcohol (Autumn can out drink her husband). When Abraham is with Autumn, he is completely smitten with his wife as he is perpetually in the "cupcake" phase. Even though they have a few fights over small things, the quickly make up. Abraham will literally do anything for his wife, even if it is to blow up a planet. He and Autumn were separated in 87 AF a few days before the invasion of Tyrus which left Abraham near death. This obviously had a devastating effect on Abraham, especially during the war between Ossyria and Tyrus. This contributed to Abraham's descent into madness as he was stuck between the want to search for his wife and the need to lead his men against the invaders. After the war, Abraham left his burning home to search for his wife believing that everyone else died on the planet. Because of the circumstances between Autumn's capture, Abraham drinks heavily to relieve that pain he suffers. Either from guilt or despair, Abraham continually sees an apparition that takes the form of his wife because of his schizophrenia. Abraham had met Autumn early in his life at a particular brothel in Dallas's Red Light District. Especially drunk that night, Abraham thought he was selecting a large breasted woman to snuggle with, however, his vision betrayed him and instead he chose Autumn. That night at the brothel, instead of doing the dirty 'do', Abraham let out his heart. Autumn found herself holding the pathetic man in her arms, brushing his head as he slipped into unconsciousness. Autumn had thought the man would simply leave and never return, but she was wrong. Abraham would return a few times every month paying for a whole day with Autumn, and the two would converse about so and such. Soon, visits turned into dates and the two turned into an unlikely couple. Abraham had saved enough money to purchase Autumn from the brothel, severing her ties with the Comfort Woman industry. Autumn moved into Abraham's apartment and got a job as a baker's assistant in the local markets. The two lived like this before they were able to purchase a home of their own, and by that time, Autumn had been promoted to head baker at the bakery. Tragedy struck in 87 AF when a secret force of Tyran mercenaries infiltrated a hole in the orbital defense system and attempted to capture or kill Ossyrian HVIs, this included officers in the 32nd Ossyrian Mechanized Infantry (no success), killing politicians, and securing Ossyrian defectors. The Tyran mercenaries tried their best to kill Abraham, but they failed. It was up to [[Kain Able]] to severely damage Buster and incapacitate Abraham. But something odd struck the opiate addict. Instead of killing Abraham he decided to try and break the soldier's spirit by abducting Autumn. Abraham could only watch as his wife disappeared among the stars above his head. And when that mercenary vessel disappeared, Tyran warships appeared and blocked out the sun. For five years after 87 AF, Abraham searched for his wife following leads and dead end trials in the hopes of finding her again. He had little success until he took a job with [[Axel Erachin]]. In 92 AF, Abraham reunited with Autumn on planet [[Factory]]. But this reunion was cut short as the planet was attacked by a massive enemy force. Abraham practically forced Autumn to leave the planet for her safety, but she didn't realize that this would be the last time she would hear his voice. Abraham Keyes soon died by his own hands in order to prevent himself from killing his close friend [[Julius Valken]]. He left behind a wife and two children. Kurt Desmond Considered by Abraham to be his best friend beside [[Atomsk Zenith]] and [[Ulysses Thomas]], [[Kurt Desmond]] is a bit of a reoccurring joke to Abraham. The two would drink and tell battle stories, compare muscles (Kurt being the victor in each round), and sing drinking songs at the bar. But Abraham can get very annoyed with Kurt's perpetual happy disposition. The two have gotten close during Abraham's initial arrival into the [[32nd Ossyrian Mechanized Infantry]]. Abraham believed Kurt had perished along with the rest of the unit back on Ossyria in 87 AF. Ulysses Thomas Atomsk Zenith Another one of Abraham's closest friends is [[Atomsk Zenith]]. Atomsk and Abraham had a rivalry between one another other the simplest of things from who killed the most enemies, who can hold their breath the longest, even down to who can shovel the most bar nuts into their mouths without asphyxiating. At times of greatest despair, Atomsk was the only person able to pull Abraham from the abyss. Abraham and Atomsk joined the military at the same time and even entered the 32nd at the same time. Often the two would be found wrestling or fighting one another whether it be over something trivial like who ate the last piece of bacon to 'just because'. Two two fought along side one another until 87 AF when the Tyrans invaded Ossyria and defeated the military superpower in the same year. The surviving members of the Ossyrian military were scattered. Abraham last saw Atomsk being forced to retreat through the last Space Port on the planet. =Axel's gang= Yvonne Dafoe Abraham had limited contact with [[Yvonne Dafoe]] during his time employed under Axel Erachin. During his time in combat actions, Abraham thought of Yvonne as a formidable ally as the woman had exceptional talent killing things (particularly people). At the end of the first mission with Axel, Abraham considered Yvonne a friend, perhaps not a close friend, but a friend. Abraham first set sights on Yvonne with her acquaintances [[Haruka Yoshimitsu]] and [[Kanade Orihara]] on board the transport vessel used by Axel Erachin. He had found it odd that two women would associate themselves with what appeared as a young child, but mercenary work as well as relationships were beyond him at the moment. From there, Abraham had no personal contact with Miss Dafoe until the [[The Paladins|Paladins]] betrayed the crew. Abraham made his way through the vessel rife with infighting until he reached a random bedroom and hollered for the occupant to help him reach the hangars. Little did he know, this occupant would turn out to be the invincible Yvonne Dafoe. From there, the two linked up with Haruka and made their way passed dozens on soldiers until the vessel was secured. Krystal Desmond Gyver Edged Axel Erachin Fred Aerion Freeman Diana Kamari Clyde McConnelly Kanada Orihara Ghost Rider Lara Rymond Ivanna Sidorova Julius Valken Haken Wastia Haruka Yoshimitsu=